


Who needs memories?

by bobablues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up Miya Osamu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, High Schooler Suna, Mild swearing!, Platonic SunaOsa, slight sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobablues/pseuds/bobablues
Summary: In which Suna Rintarou, a first year at Inarizaki High School, chances upon an onigiri restaurant on his way home.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 51
Kudos: 90
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I'm writing a multi-chapter fic, so I hope it isn't a disaster! Thanks for giving this fic a chance!
> 
> Also, please note that THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE between Suna and Osamu, but instead more of a brotherly relationship between them! In this fic, Suna is an Inarizaki first year while Osamu is already the owner of Onigiri Miya! I'm not discriminating against age-gap relationships, it's just that I thought that them having an age gap would make their brotherly relationship more obvious!
> 
> if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! they make my day :D

Suna Rintarou was exhausted - it had been a long day at school. It was just the first week of school but Suna was already drowning in homework.  _ Oh, to be born as a rock.  _ Suna mused. That way, he would never have to do anything at all.

As he trudged home, a small restaurant caught his eye.  _ Is it new?  _ The restaurant emanated warmth, with soft lighting and homely furniture. It was called Onigiri Miya.  _ Onigiri huh?  _ Suna made a mental note to visit one day.

“I’m home,” He called out. There was no response. He sighed as he removed his shoes. As he walked into the kitchen, Suna spotted a note stuck on the fridge with a magnet. Suna read the note aloud, “Rintarou, we will be out for a few weeks or so. There’s some money we left in your room. Use that for your meals. We love you. From mum and dad.”  _ We love you?  _ He raised an eyebrow.  _ That’s a stretch, considering how often you guys are actually involved in my life.  _ He tried to recall the last time they had a meal together, but to no avail. Suna sighed.  _ Guess it’s just you and me again house _ .

Suna decided to visit Onigiri Miya the next day. His lessons ended late and he was in no mood to cook dinner for himself after a long day at school. Even if his parents gave him money to buy meals, he preferred to cook by himself. The portions people gave were too big for him and he would end up feeling bad for wasting food. But today, he was exhausted. It took him ten minutes to walk to Onigiri Miya from school. When he reached, he opened the door of the restaurant and peered inside. 

It was almost empty, with the only patron inside preparing to leave already. Then, a warm and deep voice called out, “Welcome to Onigiri Miya.” Suna walked towards the ordering counter and looked at the display. Suna scanned the menu intently.  _ They all look so good. _ “What can I get'cha?” The same warm and deep voice called out. Suna looked up from the display and saw a young man behind the ordering counter. Suna furrowed his brows slightly.  _ I swear I saw him somewhere before.  _

“Can I get two tamago onigiris please?” Suna said as he waved off his train of thought from before. The young man nodded. “Comin’ right up! That will be 290 yen,” Suna handed him 290 yen. “Go sit somewhere and I’ll bring ya yer the onigiri when it’s ready.” The young man flashed a small smile. “Thanks.” Suna said.

From his table, Suna watched as the young man prepared his onigiri with much concentration.He was dressed in black from head to toe - he wore a black cap, a black shirt and a black apron. He was also very well built.  _ He must have played a sport before. Baseball maybe?  _ Suna yawned. All this thinking must have made him tired.

“Ya alright there? Ya sound pretty tired.” The young man asked. Suna waved a hand. “I’m fine, school’s been pretty hectic, that’s all.” “Urgh. School.” The young man shuddered. Suna stifled a laugh. He was glad someone shared his sentiments. 

Before long, the young man was walking towards Suna with a plate of onigiri in his hands. “Here ya go, hope ya enjoy them.” The young man said with a smile. “Thank you.” Suna took one bite of the onigiri and his mouth exploded with flavour. The egg was soft and flavourful and the rice was perfectly cooked. It wasn’t too soft or too hard, it was just right.  _ This is amazing. _ Suna thought to himself while chewing on his onigiri. “Also, drink this.” Suna stopped chewing for a second and looked up. He saw the young man holding out a cup of tea to him. 

“But I didn’t order this?” Suna raised an eyebrow. The young man chuckled. “Ya didn’t, but I thought ya might need it. Don’t worry, it’s on the house.”  _ Do I look that bad?  _ “Thanks.” Suna smiled sheepishly. “No worries.” The young man replied. Suna took a sip of the tea and immediately felt more energised. “Thank you for the tea, it's really good.” Suna said. The young man chuckled again. “Like I said, no worries. Enjoy yer food.” 

“Come again soon.” The man told Suna as Suna was preparing to leave. Suna nodded and bowed respectfully. He would definitely be back again. After all, it’s been so long since he felt so much warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to a new fic! HAHA feel free to leave kudos or comments if you like it :))


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Suna ended volleyball practice late. _Feeling lazy. Onigiri Miya here I come._ “Welcome to Onigiri Miya.” The same young man called out as Suna entered the restaurant. Suna walked to the order counter and smiled at the young man. “Can I get two tuna onigiris today?” “Course ya can! The total would be 290 yen.” Suna handed him 290 yen and sat down. Soon after, the young man set a plate of onigiri on the table. Suna thanked him and began to eat.

“Yer from the volleyball club at Inarizaki?” The young man asked suddenly. Suna nearly choked. _How did he know?_ “Didn’t mean ta scare ya. It’s just, that jacket isn’t one ya see everywhere.” The man chuckled as he pointed to Suna’s dark red jacket. “I was once in the club. Saw ya with the jacket and had ta ask.” The young man said. _So he’s my senior?_

“I’m in the volleyball club but I’m a first year so I’m new.” Suna told the young man. “What made’cha join the volleyball club?” The young man asked curiously. “I was in middle school when I saw Inarizaki playing at nationals. I thought they were cool.” Suna replied. “Ya thought they were cool and decided ta go ta Inarizaki. That’s some dedication right there,” The young man chuckled. “The whole team was really cool back then. There was a powerful ace, a great libero, really fast middle blockers and the Miya twins,” Suna explained animatedly. It was like he was back in middle school, watching Inarizaki on the television in awe as they dominated the orange court in their black jerseys. 

The young man hummed, “The Miya twins huh?” Suna nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. The Miya twins. They were really cool and they had this special-” Suna stopped. The young man raised an eyebrow, waiting for Suna to continue.

_Wait a minute._ He froze. He looked at the onigiri on his plate. _Onigiri Miya. Miya twins. Onigiri Miya._ Suna’s eyes widened in shock. _No wonder he looked so familiar at first!_ Suna let out a shriek. The young man laughed. “You’re Miya Osamu!” Suna squawked as he felt blood rushing to his face. The young man’s eyes crinkled into a smile, “Guilty as charged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i especially liked writing this chapter, with suna's sudden revelation and osamu just clowning him HAHA i probably butchered suna's cool and calm character, but this is a fic so :))


	3. Chapter 3

Suna had never felt so embarrassed in his life. The young man - _Miya Osamu_ was still smiling. “Yer really funny, ya know?” “Can we pretend this never happened?” Suna pleaded. “Nope.” Miya Osamu said as he popped the ‘p’ sound. Suna buried his face in his hands. _Just kill me already._ He needed to get out of here. He looked towards the door of Onigiri Miya. _Now or never._ He thought. Suna grabbed his things quickly and bolted out the door. _I really should have been born as a rock._

It was when Suna reached home that he realised he left his volleyball shoes at Onigiri Miya. Suna groaned. That meant that Suna had to go back to Onigiri Miya to get his shoes back. Suna collapsed on his bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to run his mouth about the Miya twins in front of Miya Osamu of all people? He screamed into his pillow. _He must think I’m a weirdo now._

After a long day at school the next day, Suna trudged to Onigiri Miya. He had to get his shoes back. He spent all night twisting and turning in bed, wondering how he should get his shoes back. And Suna was proud to say that after one sleepless night, he had a plan. 

“Welcome to Onigiri - oh it’s ya.” Miya Osamu smiled cheekily. Suna felt blood rush to his cheeks again. _Step one: the apology._ Suna bowed. “Miya-san, I am really sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I just came for my shoes and once I get them I’ll leave immediately and-” He heard Miya Osamu chuckle. “Ya know I was just teasing ya yesterday right? There’s no need ta be so embarrassed. I’ve done worse in my days. Sit down. Ya look even worse than before. I’ll get’cha some onigiri ‘kay?” At that, Suna lifted his head. He heaved a sigh of relief. _Looks like Step two: the grab and go won’t be needed after all._ Great.

Suna sat at one of the tables and started fiddling with his uniform. Miya Osamu placed a plate with two onigiris on the table andpassed Suna his shoebag. He then sat down opposite Suna. “So ya know who I am.” Suna nodded. He replayed yesterday’s events in his mind. He had never done anything that embarrassing before. There was no way he was going to live that down. “But I dunno who ya are,” “I’m Suna. Suna Rintarou.” Suna said sheepishly. Miya Osamu hummed in response.

“What position do ya play?” Miya Osamu asked. “Middle blocker.” Suna replied. “Hm, then when did ya start playing volleyball then?” “When I was in elementary school.” “Huh,” Miya Osamu had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Miya-san, may I ask you a question?” Miya Osamu looked at him. “There’s no need ta be so formal. What do ya wanna ask?” “Why did you stop volleyball after high school?” Suna saw Miya Osamu tense up. “Didn’t like it as much as ‘Tsumu I guess.” Miya Osamu answered tersely. Suna nodded. Did he just step on a landmine with that question?

They descended into awkward silence as Miya Osamu seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Suna continued munching his onigiri.

“Do ya love volleyball?” Miya Osamu suddenly asked. Suna looked at Miya Osamu intently, “Of course.” He said without hesitation. And for that short moment, Suna swore he saw Miya Osamu soften a little. _This is giving me whiplash._

Miya Osamu heaved a sigh. He then stood up and walked to the food preparation area. Suna raised an eyebrow. _Did I say anything weird? What’s he doing?_ “Ya need more food to grow more muscle.” Suna was visibly confused. _What in the world?_ “Ta play volleyball!” Miya Osamu clarified. _Oh_ . That made sense, since many high school volleyball players were very well-built while he was not. _Wait._ Suna froze. _More food? For me?_ Suna’s eyes widened. “Miya-san, I think I-” Miya Osamu silenced him with a wave of his hand. “Relax. This is all on the house. Ya need more food ta grow some muscle. No offense, but ya look like a stick. How are ya gonna play like this?” Suna scrunched his eyebrows. _Did he just call me a stick? Rude._

Before long, Miya Osamu placed even more plates of onigiri in front of Suna. Suna gawked. There was enough food for two meals. How was he ever going to finish all the food? “Eat.” Miya Osamu ordered. Suna took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying this! please leave comments below if you think i can improve on something! thanks :DD


	4. Chapter 4

“Ya know, I always wondered why ya don’t go home for dinner.” Miya Osamu said as Suna was delightfully munching on his tuna onigiri after a long day at school. 

It was already Suna’s fourth time at Onigiri Miya. “My family isn’t usually at home so I’m usually by myself. I come here only when I am too tired to cook my own dinner.” Suna explained. Miya Osamu hummed. “Maybe ya should come over more, even when ya have the energy ta cook dinner,” _Huh?_ “No one should eat alone! Eating with others makes food taste nicer!” Suna couldn’t help but laugh. _He really loves food huh?_

“But seriously though, ya should come over if ya want. Isn’t it sad ta eat alone?” Miya Osamu said. Suna considered his proposition. He _could_ come here for dinner. It would mean good food. _And good company._ His mind supplied. _Seems like a good idea._ Suna nodded. “Yeah. I’ll come over more.” 

Before long, Suna became one of Onigiri Miya’s regulars. He went there everyday for dinner. Dinnertime at Onigiri Miya was always a delight. Suna was glad he had someone to eat with and talk to. However, Miya Osamu always gave Suna too much food. (“Ya need ta eat!” “But I can’t eat that much?” “Ya have to! Yer a middle blocker! How are ya gonna stuff spikes when yer as thin as a stick? “But-” “Stop complainin’, eat!”) 

During dinner, they would talk. Miya Osamu would listen to Suna bitch and moan about school while Suna would hear about the interesting patrons of Onigiri Miya. (“I hate math. What’s the point of learning math when I’m not going to use it in the future?” “I feel ya. Ya know, my math was so bad that my teacher had ta see me for extra lessons. “Really?” “Really.” “You must have been really, really bad huh?” “Probably. I never paid attention in school.” “You’re a bad example.” “Yeah, yeah. But anyway, a magician came ta buy onigiri.” “How did you know he was a magician?” “He did somethin’ cool.” “What did he do?” “He pulled out 290 yen from ma ear.” “Woah.” “Yeah, woah.”) 

Dinnertime at Onigiri Miya was always a delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter, so there's a double update HAHA i hope you enjoy chap 5 as well :))


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the fifth of October. It was a special day because it was Osamu’s birthday. He found out by chance a few days back when his business partner came in and wished him a happy early birthday. 

Two days back, Suna was munching on a tamago onigiri when a man walked into the restaurant. “Kita-san!” Osamu greeted excitedly. “Hello Osamu. Happy early birthday.” The man - _Kita-san_ said. Osamu smiled. “Thanks Kita-san.” “Apologies for the early wish. I have an errand ta run on October fifth and won’t be able ta make it down here on yer special day.” “No worries Kita-san. Lemme introduce ya to someone,” Osamu beckoned for Suna to come forward. “He goes ta Inarizaki and plays volleyball.” Suna smiled sheepishly. “Nice ta meet ya.” Kita-san said politely. Suna bowed. “It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Suna.” Kita-san smiled, “I’m Kita. I wish I could stay and chat, but I have another delivery ta make. See you again soon, Osamu and Suna.” Suna bowed again while Osamu waved Kita-san goodbye. 

“He’s really cool. He was the captain back when I was in Inarizaki.” Osamu gushed. “Really? He seems really nice.” “He is! I was really scared of him though.” Suna then laughed. "Osamu being scared of someone? Kita-san must have been really powerful.” Osamu chuckled. “Still is.”

Back to present day. After thinking long and hard about what to get him, Suna bought three packets of chuupets for him. Suna handed the three packets of chuupets to Osamu when they were seated at a table after dinner. “Happy birthday. I hope you like them?” Suna saw Osamu’s eyes light up. “Thanks Suna, chuupets are my favorite! Can I eat ‘em now?” _We just had dinner and he’s already hungry? He’s on a whole other level_. “But I thought you said that onigiri was your favourite food when I asked you the last time?” Osamu shrugged. Suna rolled his eyes. _I guess his favourite food is anything that can be eaten, so just food in general._

Osamu then busied himself with opening one of the packets and taking out one jelly stick. Suna never saw anyone look so happy while eating before.

Suna found it weird that Osamu rarely brought up his twin and his curiosity was killing him. _I guess I could just casually bring him up since it’s their birthday today._ The gears in Suna’s head started turning, coming up with ways to bring up Miya Atsumu. _I could just go, “Oh! Miya-san, it’s also your twin’s birthday right? Since you’re twins?” Or I could go, “Miya-san, you know who else’s birthday it is today? Your brother! How are you guys?”_ Both seemed fine. 

_Or I could just go straight to the point, like_ “Miya-san, how are you and your brother? You rarely bring him up.” Suna saw Osamu tense up. Suna’s eyes widened. _Crap. I actually said that. Aloud. So much for being casual about it._ “I’m sorry Miya-san! I overstepped my boundaries! It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, I can’t believe I said that. I’m sorry I-” 

“I haven’t seen him since we graduated.” Osamu confessed. “What?” Suna snapped out of his ramling. “Why?” Suna asked intensely. “We had a fight when I told him that I wasn’t gonna go pro. We fell out.” 

“But who needs memories right? Volleyball is ‘Tsumu’s thing, not mine.” Osamu said with a pained expression on his face. “Miya-san, do you want to talk about it? I’m not forcing you to, but I think in these situations, it’s better to talk about it than be sad.” Suna heard Osamu chuckle. “Talking about it would be nice.”

“It was in our third year that I told him about not goin’ pro. It wasn’t pretty. We fought and didn’t talk for quite long.” Suna hummed. “Maybe he just felt very confused? I mean, you guys have been playing together since you guys were how old?” “We started playing together in elementary school.” Osamu said. “Exactly! He probably just felt really sad about losing his partner on court!” “If he was my partner, he should’a been happy for me when I told him ‘bout it! He should’a been happy that I had a dream.” Suna paused. _Fair point._

“Ya know, when I first told my parents about it, they weren’t supportive of me. Even the career guidance ‘cher in school told me that it wasn’t a feasible career path.” Suna’s heart ached for high schooler Miya Osamu. What was it like having your aspirations being constantly shot down? Suna never wanted to find out. “It was bad, but those weren’t the worst. Ya know, I always thought that ‘Tsumu would’a had my back ‘cause we were partners, but he didn’t.” 

“When I told ‘im about it, I thought he would’ve understood. He loves volleyball the same way I love my food. But he didn’t understand, and we fought.” Osamu paused. Suna watched as he took a deep breath. Osamu cleared his throat and continued, “But ya know, the worst part of everything wasn’t the fight. We fought all the time. Sure, that fight was way worse, but that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was when he told me I wouldn’t be happy sellin’ onigiri.” Suna winced. _Ouch._ He couldn’t imagine what it was like to have your twin brother tell you that you wouldn’t be happy pursuing your dream. No one had the right to dictate anyone’s personal happiness.

“I felt really lost back then. Everyone was tellin’ me that I was bein’ unrealistic and I just kept wondering whether I made the right choice or not. There was even once where I thought of goin’ pro, since that’s what everyone thought was better fer me.” Suna narrowed his eyes. What he would give to be able to dropkick all those who denounced high school Miya Osamu’s dream. “That must have been really hard on you back then.” Suna said softly. _I need to cheer him up._ “You should eat more chuupets. You’ll feel better. Sugar always cheers me up when I’m sad.” Suna said as he took five more jelly sticks out from the packet. Osamu laughed. He accepted the jelly sticks and began eating with a smile on his face. _At least he’s smiling again. I almost thought I ruined his birthday by asking that question._

“You know, I’m really glad you pressed on and started selling onigiri. If you didn’t I never would have met you. You’re really cool, you know? For being so strong and brave especially when the whole world was against you.” Suna said. Osamu smiled. “Thanks Suna. It would’a been nice if I knew ya back in high school.” Suna scoffed. “Not in this universe definitely.” Osamu chuckled, “Definitely not.”

As Suna was ready to open the door of Onigiri Miya, his mind replayed Osamu talking about not needing the memories. _I should say something._ Suna took a deep breath and turned to face Osamu. “Miya-san, we do need the memories.” Osamu raised an eyebrow. “Not the ones about you guys fighting, but the good ones!” 

Osamu tilted his head to the side, visibly confused. “You know, when you guys were the unstoppable Miya twins! Don’t you look back on the days where you played volleyball with your brother? I’m sure you made lots of good memories! Maybe you should go talk to him, you know? He probably feels bad for what happened years back.” Osamu still looked unsure. “Give him a chance. But if he doesn’t feel bad about what went down by any chance,” Suna paused, wondering what he would do on Miya Osamu’s behalf. “I’ll dropkick him.” Suna said with conviction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today because chapter 4 was wayy too short HAHA i hope you like them :))
> 
> also, it's canon that osamu's favourite food is food HAHA
> 
> get yourself a suna who would dropkick your sibling for you ;)
> 
> IMPORTANT: hi please hit me up on my Insta @bobablues_ if you guys have any good songs that fit SunaOsa's vibe HAHA i am trying to create a playlist for them LOL


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since he went to Onigiri Miya. Suna’s parents were back and Suna stayed home for meals instead. He wondered about what Osamu did after their conversation. _Hopefully I won’t need to dropkick him._ Suna thought. _Although, it does sound fun?_

Suna headed to Onigiri Miya after volleyball practice one day a week later. Suna’s parents were away. _Again._

As he opened the door of Onigiri Miya, he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. Seated at one of the tables was Miya Atsumu, blonde setter extraordinaire. Miya Atsumu was here. At Onigiri Miya. Suna recognised him from his _Volleyball Monthly_ magazines that praised Miya Atsumu for his impeccable game sense and passion for setting. _He’s actually here._

Suna scrunched his nose at Miya Atsumu’s platinum blonde hair which was too bright for his liking. _Urgh._ “Hey Suna,” A familiar voice called out. Suna shifted his focus onto Osamu who just emerged from the kitchen. Suna smiled and waved at him, “Hey Miya-san.” “I didn’t hear ya come in. Lemme get’cha some onigiri ’kay? Ya look like yer gonna pass out anytime.” “Practice was especially tough today.” Suna smiled wryly. At the corner of his eye, Suna felt Miya Atsumu looking at him. Suna turned to look at Miya Atsumu, meeting Miya Atsumu’s honey brown eyes. _Would you please stop staring?_ Suna’s eyes conveyed. 

He was hoping that staring back at Miya Atsumu would make him stop. But lo and behold, Miya Atsumu just kept staring. In fact, Miya Atsumu even narrowed his eyes at Suna, his gaze becoming even more intense. _And he’s a weird one. Great._

“ 'Samu! How come he gets free onigiri but I don’t?” Miya Atsumu shouted. “That’s 'cause he’s my regular.” Suna watched as Osamu rolled his eyes. “But I’m yer brother! I’m yer twin!” Miya Atsumu whined. “Ya ain’t eating for free here. I don’t wanna go bankrupt.” “Come on 'Samu! Why would’ja go bankrupt anyway?” “Ya wouldn’t pay fer yer onigiri.” “That’s not true!” Miya Atsumu said with conviction. Osamu rolled his eyes in response. “Quit it. I’ve known ya since we were kids, and ya always ate my pudding and told me ya didn't. I don’t trust ya anymore. Ya ain’t feeloadin’ here.” Osamu said with finality and continued preparing onigiri for Suna. “But-” Miya Atsumu stopped mid-sentence, perhaps realising that arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere, or free food, more specifically.

Suna sighed. Did he make a bad decision to come here today? He didn’t want a front row seat to their nonsense. After a long day, all he wanted was peace. “Here ya go.” Osamu said with a smile as he placed a plate of onigiri in front of Suna. Suna nodded in thanks.

“Who are ya?” Miya Atsumu asked as he eyed Suna suspiciously. “I’m Suna.” Suna replied cautiously. “What did ya do ta my brother that he gives ya free food? Do ya have somethin’ on him? Because it ain’t possible that he would give ya, a random stranger food fer free but not his brother!” _What the fuck? The_ Miya Atsumu was asking him if he had blackmail on Osamu? _Isn’t he supposed to be smart? His intelligence must only apply to volleyball I guess._ What was he even supposed to say back? _What is going on in that head of his? Actually no, I don’t want to know._

“Can ya stop spoutin’ nonsense? Yer scaring him.” Osamu said as he smacked Miya Atsumu on the back of his head. _Ouch. But deserved._ Suna mentally thanked Osamu before he started eating his onigiri. “He goes ta Inarizaki. He plays volleyball there.” Miya Atsumu did a double take. “Ya play?” “Yes.” “At Inarizaki?” “Yes?” “That’s pretty cool. What’s the team like now?” Suna then spent the next ten minutes telling Miya Atsumu about the current team.

Miya Atsumu was surprisingly easy to talk to. But after a while, Miya Atsumu decided to excuse himself. “I would love ta stay and chat, but I’m tired. Just played five sets yesterday and I need ta sleep. ’Samu, I’m goin’ upstairs.” “Do anything funny ta my place ’Tsumu and yer never gonna see the light of day again.” Miya Atsumu blew a raspberry at his brother and exited the restaurant. 

“Upstairs?” Suna asked. “Yeah. I live upstairs. It’s way more convenient living here.” _So he doesn’t stay with his parents? Cool. I’m kind of an adult already then I guess, since they’re barely at home._ “So did you two make up or something? Did he say anything mean to you? Just give me a sign and I’ll dropkick him.” Suna said with fervour. Osamu chuckled, “As much as I would love ta see ya dropkick ‘Tsumu, it won’t be necessary. I called him up after ya left that day ta talk about things. He took a train here from Osaka and came over here ta spend his off-season break. We’re tryin’ ta patch things up.” Suna hummed. So they did make up after all. Well sort of. _That’s better than nothing._

“He apologised ta me for what he said back in high school. He also told me that he was happy for me, setting up a restaurant and achieving my high school dream. He told me he was sorry for bein’ such an unsupportive big brother and-” “Wait. You’re the younger twin?” Suna froze, taking in that information. Suna couldn’t believe that he had been living a lie for so long. The whiny and wacky Miya Atsumu was the older twin? How was that even possible? Osamu chuckled, “It’s hard ta believe but it’s the truth. I wish my parents were lying when they told us that ‘Tsumu was the older one.” _Woah. Life is weird._

“Did you guys talk about anything else?” Suna asked curiously. “He told me about playing in the league and asked me about Onigiri Miya. It was nice, ya know? It felt great that he was finally supportin’ me,” Osamu paused and looked at Suna. “Don’t tell him I said that though.” Suna rolled his eyes. _Men._

After finishing his onigiri, Suna was ready to leave Onigiri Miya. As Suna was about to step out, Osamu called out. “Hey Suna,” “Hm?” Suna said as he turned back to face Osamu. “Thanks.” Suna smiled. “Anytime Miya-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearing the end of this fic! i'm really happy if you've been following this fic since the first few chapters! i really love this fic and i hope you've been enjoying it :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the future and beyond! 🤍

Over the week, Suna went over to Onigiri Miya for dinner. Miya Atsumu was in Hyogo for two weeks so dinner consisted of the three of them munching on Onigiri together. On days where Suna was feeling less drained from school or volleyball practice, he would chime in whenever Osamu roasted his twin, often earning an approving pat on the back from Osamu (“Nice kill Suna!” “Thanks Miya-san!”). Miya Atsumu on the other hand, would appear flabbergasted and would flail his arms around, claiming that this was no way to treat Japan’s number one setter. (“The disrespect! Just so ya know, I’m the number one setter right now. Ya should be honoured I’m spending time with ya! I’m sure people would kill to speak ta me, and here y’all are, wastin’ this godsent opportunity.” Osamu would then roll his eyes and continue roasting his twin. An occasional punch would be thrown in as well.)

He also grew to appreciate the Miya twins’ banter. Honestly speaking, it was good entertainment. On days where he was too tired to think up snarky comments, he would use his phone to record their antics. 

And sometimes, even though Osamu would say that Atsumu was a pig that ate without paying, his affection for his twin was as clear as day. Suna was glad that they made up. 

The twins also became very vocal in their support for each other. 

Now, Osamu would attend his twin’s matches as a food vendor. Sometimes, Osamu would even stream MSBY’s previous matches at Onigiri Miya. Suna would watch as Osamu dons a proud look on his face when Miya Atsumu did a setter dump or pulled off a miracle set. Miya Atsumu, who Suna followed on social media, would constantly post about Onigiri Miya, encouraging his fans to try out the onigiri made by his “partner for life”. Even if the Miya twins were chasing their dreams individually now, they would always have each other’s backs. 

The rest of Suna’s high school days consisted of volleyball practice, studying for exams and most importantly, dinner times at Onigiri Miya. 

Fast forward to two years later when Suna was 18, fresh out of high school. He was ready to move on to the next part of his life. 

“I’m going to try out for EJP Raijin.” Suna said as he ate dinner with Osamu one evening. “Hm, it’s a good team.” Suna nodded with enthusiasm. They were the absolute best. Well, at least in his personal opinion. Suna was sure that Miya Atsumu would beg to differ. (“The Black Jackals are the best in Div. 1 and I accept no other opinions, thank you very much!” Miya Atsumu once proclaimed.) _Would he beg? Nah. He’ll just shove his opinion in your face whether you asked him for it or not._ Suna chuckled at that thought. Over the years, he grew fond of the Miya twins and their nonsense. As much as they were noisy, they were also nice company.

“Omi’s cousin is in EJP. Ya should go talk ta him. He’s cool.” Suna smiled wryly. He never would have imagined that one off-season break, Miya Atsumu would visit with Sakusa Kiyoomi. Suna watched gleefully as Osamu stared at Sakusa Kiyoomi in disbelief. (“Yer datin’ my brother? What does ‘Tsumu have on ya that yer dating him?” Osamu asked Sakusa Kiyoomi when they first met. “Blink twice if you need help.” Suna chimed in. Atsumu glared at Suna and his twin. “ ‘Samu! I wouldn’t talk if I were ya. I’m not the single one.” Miya Atsumu retorted. “And besides, Omi’s with me ‘cause he loves me. Dont’cha Omi?” Miya Atsumu looked at Sakusa expectantly. _Gross. But oddly endearing._ “Sadly.” Sakusa deadpanned. “Omi!” Miya Atsumu replied, scandalised. “I like him already ’Tsumu. Great job gettin’ him.” Osamu said as he patted his twin on the back. “For what ya said ta him, ya get onigiri on the house. What flavour do ya like Sakusa-kun?” Osamu asked politely. “What about me? ’Samu!” Miya Atsumu asked hopefully. “Ya get none.” Osamu replied. Miya Atsumu scoffed. “But I’m yer brother! I’m yer twin!” Suna was hit by a sense of déjà vu. _If my memory serves me right, he isn’t getting any onigiri for free._ Unsurprisingly, Miya Atsumu didn’t get any free onigiri. _Hah._ )

“When are ya goin’ ta Tokyo for tryouts?” “Their tryouts are next month so I’ll be here for a while longer.” “Ya should come over more often then.” Suna raised his eyebrow. “Why?” “Well Suna, didja see how buff Division one middle blockers are? Look at the ones on ‘Tsumu’s team! Ya still look like a stick and ya gotta become bigger. Come over and I’ll make ya onigiri. Tons of ’em.” “Look, if I couldn’t get bigger even after two years, what makes you think I can become bigger in a few weeks?” Osamu gripped Suna’s shoulders and looked at him gravely. “We gotta try. The moment some other middle blocker assists ya for a block, yer gonna end up flying ta the side ya know? I’m worried for ya Suna.” Suna rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine okay? But I’ll come over more.” _Who knows when’s the next time I can come here if I get accepted._ Osamu’s eyes glistened. “Not for you to fatten me up.” Suna said as he shot a warning look at Osamu. Osamu merely shrugged in response. “Seriously?” Suna groaned.

Suna suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia. He recalled the first time Osamu offered him far too much food. Suna’s thoughts then drifted to his future plans. _What happens when I get to Tokyo?_ If he got in, he would be in Tokyo most of the time and who knows how he’ll spend his mealtimes. Alone? In the company of his teammates? Who knows. Just thinking about that made Suna feel scared. Suna pushed those thoughts away. _Negativity begone._

Those were problems for future him, not the present him. 

“Ya know, when ya get inta the team, ya better treat me ta some food there. They've got some really good soba there.” Suna stilled for a moment. _He said when, not if._ “You sure have a lot of faith in me huh?” “Of course. Yer my regular.” “What does me eating your onigiri have to do with me getting into the team?” Osamu shrugged. Even though Suna was used to Osamu’s odd replies that revolved around onigiri more often than not, Suna still rolled his eyes.

The next few weeks revolved around Suna coming to Onigiri Miya for lunch and dinner _and_ getting stuffed with onigiri. “Look, ya need ta eat!” Osamu said while placing yet another plate of onigiri in front of Suna. “But I can’t anymore!” “Drink this tea. I think it helps ya improve yer appetite.” “Look, I really can’t put on ten kilograms in three weeks.” “But ya can try. Come on Suna, just a little more.” Suna screamed internally. _He’s as stubborn as a mule. God help me._ There was no winning an argument with him.) 

Osamu was the one who waved him goodbye at the train station when he was going to board the train bound for Tokyo. His parents were away for work, but what was new? “See ya soon.” “See you.” “Here ya go,” Osamu said as he passed Suna a heavy container. “What’s this?” Suna asked, eyeing the container suspiciously. He felt a creeping sense of dread at the back of his mind.

It couldn’t be, right? 

“Onigiri.” “What?” Suna nearly shouted. “Yeah.” Osamu replied nonchalantly. “More onigiri?” “Yeah.” “But why?” “It’s gonna be a long ride. Ya should eat this along the way.” “I’m really not going to put on ten kilograms before tryouts you know.” Osamu shrugged. “It never hurts ta try. All the best Suna. Tell me as soon as ya know the results okay?” “Thanks. Yeah, I will.” Suna said as he waved. He watched as Osamu turned to leave. It was almost time for Onigiri Miya to open for the day and Osamu had work to go to. “Hey Osamu,” Suna called out. Osamu turned around, shocked by Suna referring to him by his first name. 

Osamu had suggested that Suna call him ‘Osamu’ a few times before but Suna always felt too embarrassed to call him that. But now, calling him ‘Osamu’ seemed fitting.

“Thanks. For well, everything.” Suna said. Osamu chuckled. “Anytime. See ya soon, Rintarou.” Suna felt tears well up in his eyes. He waved at Osamu one last time and turned to board the train.

Suna munched on his onigiri on the train and then took a nap. After a long ride, the train arrived in Tokyo. He took a bus to the inn he was staying at and collapsed on the futon as soon as he entered his room. Today was a long day and he needed his rest. He set his alarm for tomorrow and fell asleep. 

The next day, Suna woke up at 9AM. Today was the day for tryouts. He went for a jog and returned for a shower. He then took a taxi to EJP Raijin’s training center. _Now or never._

He took a deep breath and entered their training center. “Good morning. I am Suna Rintarou. I’m here for the tryouts. It’s nice to meet you!” He said as he bowed to EJP Raijin’s players and coach. He heard a flurry of hellos and felt more at ease. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Suna looked around the training center. He spotted a few of his favourite EJP players as well as several others here for tryouts as well. _Damn they’re huge. Osamu was right._ Suna gulped. He just hoped that EJP Raijin appreciated middle blockers that were ‘thin as a stick’ in the words of one Miya Osamu.

“Hey Suna!” A voice called out. Suna turned around and spotted a friendly looking man walking towards him. _He looks nice?_ “I’m Komori Motoya, libero! Atsumu and Kiyo told me about you! It’s nice to meet you!” “Hello Komori-san.” Suna said respectfully. “Kiyo told me about your ‘twisty torso’ and I can’t wait to see what he’s talking about, so your best out there!” “Thank you Komori-san.” 

Tryouts quickly started and Suna showed his stuff. He could hear hushed whispers when he got past a double block with a twist of his torso and when he quickly ran to the other side of the court to support a blocker. Suna turned to look at the coach and the rest of the EJP players after that play. He felt pride when the coach nodded in approval at his performance. Komori gawked at Suna, a shocked expression plastered on his face. Suna chuckled. Sure, he was used to getting reactions like that, but they never failed to make him feel good about himself. They were flattering, and they pushed Suna to become even better.

After tryouts, he was asked to stay behind along with a few other candidates. _Could it be?_ “We were very impressed by your performance today. EJP would love to have you guys.” EJP’s coach said. Suna’s eyes widened in delight. _I did it._ “Practice will start two weeks later and we’ll be contacting you guys again about moving into our dorms. That will be all.” 

After the crowd dispersed, Komori approached Suna. “Hey Suna! Great job out there! Your torso was so twisty and your spikes were like bam! I was so amazed! Can’t wait to play with you!” Komori rambled on excitedly. Komori grabbed Suna’s arm and pulled him along. “Let me introduce you to Washio! He’s just like you, a middle blocker!” Komori beckoned a well-built man over. “I’m Washio. Pleased to meet you.” “I’m Suna Rintarou. It’s nice to meet you too.” Suna said as he bowed again. “I can’t wait to play with you Suna! See you two weeks later!” Komori said. “Yeah. See you guys soon!” Suna said as he waved to Komori and Washio. He then went to grab his things and exited the training center.

When Suna exited the building, he whipped his phone out to call Osamu. He answered on the first ring. “Rintarou! So how was it?” “I… I didn’t make it.” Suna said sadly, trying to hold back his laughter. “What? Are ya alright?” Osamu exclaimed worriedly. “Chin up. It’s their loss if they didn’t want ya.” _Aw._

Suna burst out in laughter. “Huh? Rintarou, are ya alright? What’s goin’ on?” Osamu asked. He seemed very confused, and also very disturbed by Suna’s sudden change of emotions. “I made it, duh. I just wanted to prank you.” Suna said in between laughs. “I can’t believe ya would joke ‘bout somethin’ as important as this! Really Rintarou?” Osamu asked exasperatedly. Suna shrugged. “I just felt like it.” “I’ll text ya when I reach Tokyo. Ya owe me food for making me worry.” “But you eat so much! And I really don’t want to go bankrupt so fast.” “Sounds like a ‘you’ problem. See ya soon.” Osamu said with finality and cut the call. _Maybe that wasn’t my best idea after all?_

With the help of Komori, Suna found a nice soba restaurant at a street near EJP’s training center. Suna met Osamu at the Tokyo train station three days later in the afternoon. “Whatever you do, please don’t make me go broke. I still need to survive in the big city.” Osamu chuckled. “I can’t believe that’s the first thing ya say ta me. But, we’ll see.” Suna gulped. He was done for this time. 

Suna brought Osamu sightseeing since he rarely left Hyogo. Even though Suna was new to Tokyo as well, he got help from Komori and Washio and found some nice spots to visit. After Suna accompanied Osamu to his hotel for him to check in, they left for sightseeing.

Sightseeing was fun but tiring as well and soon, it was time for dinner.

“This restaurant was recommended to me by Komori-san. He was really helpful, along with Washio-san. Washio-san is another middle blocker in my team.” Suna said as they were seated in the eatery. Osamu nodded. His eyes glistened when he glimpsed through the menu. “Ya know, since ya made it ta the team, it’s my treat today.” Suna looked up from the menu on the table at Osamu incredulously. “Really? But what about what you said on the phone call?” “I was kiddin’. Two can play that game Rintarou.” Suna shot him an unimpressed look. _Isn’t he supposed to be twenty five this year?_ “Thanks for the meal then.” Suna said as he called the waiter over. “Order what ya want. Ya need ta eat more ya know?” _Again?_ Suna shook his head and told the waiter his order. Osamu did the same, but with more enthusiasm. _Wait, did he just order three servings of soba for himself?_

“But then again, I hope this never changes.” “What do ya mean? Ya hope what never changes?” Suna didn’t even notice that he said that aloud. Suna flushed. “I hope this never changes.” Suna said softly as he gestured at the space between the both of them. “Oh. Yeah, me too. Yer cool ta talk ta Rintarou. Yer like the brother I never had.” Osamu declared with a toothy grin. Suna scoffed. “Atsumu wouldn’t like to hear that.” Osamu shrugged. “He doesn’t need ta know.” Suna nodded in agreement. 

Their soba arrived promptly and they dug into their food. “This is good.” Osamu said in between slurps of his soba. “Thank goodness it is. I was really worried that I wouldn’t be able to impress a professional chef.” Osamu chuckled. “So what happened durin’ tryouts?” Osamu asked. Suna filled him in on what happened that day amid mouthfuls of his soba.

“Would’ja like some dessert?” Osamu asked as he finished his meal. “I’m good. How is it that you can eat so much?” “Dunno. I just really love food I guess.” Suna scoffed as he watched Osamu call a waiter over to order dessert. 

After their meal, Suna walked Osamu back to the inn that he was staying at. Thankfully, the inns they were staying at were near each other. Suna continued bringing Osamu around Tokyo for sightseeing. It was the most fun Suna had in a while.

After two more days of sightseeing, it was time for Osamu to return to Hyogo. “See ya Rintarou.” “Have a nice trip back. I’ll go back to visit during the off-season break.” “Train hard yeah? When you and ‘Tsumu have a match, I’ll be rootin’ for ya.” Suna scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you’re just looking for an excuse to not support your brother.” Osamu laughed. “Ya got me. But, do yer best yeah?” Suna nodded and waved to Osamu. Osamu waved back and boarded the train. 

Practice was tough but Suna didn’t mind it at all. He loved volleyball and didn’t regret his choice to pursue professional volleyball. He made friends with his new teammates and was constantly surrounded by them. Suna felt thankful that his team was so accepting and friendly towards him. Practice was tiring, but it was made enjoyable by his teammates. Soon, it was time for the new season.

During Suna’s debut match, Osamu was there to sell onigiri. “Yer gonna be just fine. Remember ta knock ‘em off their feet.” “Thanks. I’m still nervous though. What if I don’t do very well and they bench me for the rest of the season?” “Yer gonna be fine ‘kay? Breathe, Rintarou.” “But-” “Here.” Osamu said as he handed Suna an onigiri. “Munch on this and calm down.” Suna nodded frantically and started eating the tamago onigiri. “You’ll be fine. I have faith in ya.” Osamu said as he patted Suna’s shoulder. Suna nodded. _I got this. I really hope I do._

The match went well, with Suna stuffing spikers and getting several good spikes in. The match ended in EJP Raijin’s favour, with Suna blocking their opponent’s spike at EJP’s match point. When the referee blew the whistle, signalling the end of the set and the whole match, Suna’s teammates rushed over to engulf him in a bear hug. “Suna! You were amazing!” Komori exclaimed. “Great job Suna.” Washio added. _Not bad for the first match._ He was glad that they won the match and grateful for his teammates’ support. 

After their celebratory team hug was finished, Suna turned around to where Onigiri Miya was and saw Osamu waving at him. Suna smiled and waved back. Osamu motioned for him to wait and then ducked under his booth for a while and then emerged with a whiteboard and a marker. Suna raised an eyebrow. _What is he trying to pull now?_ Suna could make out Osamu writing something frantically. Osamu turned the whiteboard around, and Suna stilled upon reading the message written on it. **YA DID GREAT RINTAROU. I’M PROUD OF YA!**

Suna felt tears emerging. _Thank goodness I walked into Onigiri Miya that day. He may be one of the craziest people I’ve ever met, with a crazy brother and a disturbing tendency to force feed me. But honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way._

Suna was glad that they won the match and grateful for his teammates’ support. But most importantly, he was especially thankful for Miya Osamu. 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's over!! :")) thanks so much for everyone's support for this fic! when i posted the first two chapters of this, i was so scared that it would flop since there's no actual romance between osamu and suna! i'm grateful for all the support you guys have shown me! thanks for all the hits and kudos! i really appreciate them! everytime i recieve an email that says that some people have left kudos or comments, my day feels much better :DD thanks so much for staying till the end :)) love you guys !! 🤍🤍🤍🤍🤍
> 
> also, i included an epilogue of sorts that would explain how komori knows about suna's twisty torso from sakuatsu! HAHA i hope you like it!
> 
> GO READ IT FOR SOME COMIC RELIEF HAHA i think you'll be able to see how much i enjoyed writing it :DD 🤍


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some comic relief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! first time trying out a text fic, which is something i've always wanted to try out HAHA it seems so fun to write, and so much more fun to read! :DD hope you like it! 🤍
> 
> maybe read it on your phones so the emojis don't look so weird HAHA, love y'all 🤍🤍

**_For the love of BALLS 🥵🥵_ **

**Blonde**

Omi n I are comin’ ta visit fer a week

**Blonde**

It’s off-season :))))

**Blonde**

👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅👅

**Blonde**

😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌

**Sakusa-san**

Miya, stop spamming. 

**Blonde**

WHY AM I STILL MIYA???? 

**Blonde**

WEVE BEEN DATIN FOR A YEAR ALR

**Blonde**

**😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Blonde**

**💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔**

**The better twin**

:)))) Sucks ta be ya ’Tsumu

**You**

Nice kill Sakusa-san!

**Sakusa-san**

Thank you Suna.

**Sakusa-san**

:)

**Blonde**

THE DISRESPECT! 

**The better twin**

😌

**Blonde**

RUDE

**Blonde**

ANYWAYS

**Blonde**

LETS PLAY VOLLEYBALL TGT

**Blonde**

ME N OMI ARE GONNA BEAT YA

**Blonde**

**🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳**

**The better twin**

Yer on yer break and ya wanna play more volleyball? 

Are ya crazy?

**Sakusa-san**

Miya.

**Blonde**

IM SORRY :((((((((((((((((((

**You**

Are u sure about that @ _Blonde_?

What if me n Miya-san defeat u?

U do know that Miya-san’s the better twin right?

:P

**Blonde**

EXCUSE ME??????? 

**Sakusa-san**

I agree.

**Blonde**

OMI????? HOW COULD YA????? :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**The better twin**

I agree too :))

**Blonde**

🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬😡😡😡😡😡😡

**Sakusa-san**

I was just joking, Miya.

**Blonde**

:((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Sakusa-san**

… Fine

**The better twin**

???

**Sakusa-san**

I was just joking, Atsumu.

**Sakusa-san**

… 🤍

**Blonde**

OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blonde**

:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Blonde**

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Blonde**

**🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰**

**Blonde**

**🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧**

**Blonde**

**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Blonde**

**😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘**

**Blonde**

I LOVE YA TOO OMIKUN :)))))))

**Blonde**

**😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩😩**

**Sakusa-san**

I love you too, Atsumu.

**Sakusa-san**

... **❤️**

**The better twin**

Gross

**You**

Agreed. @ _The better twin_

**Blonde**

**💩💩💩**

**The better twin**

Challenge accepted ‘Tsumu

**The better twin**

Me and Suna r gonna kick ur ass

**The better twin**

:))))

**The better twin**

Not Omi’s cause he’s cool

**Sakusa-san**

Thank you, Osamu.

**You**

Oh it’s on @Blonde @Sakusa-san

**You**

🤡🤡🤡

**Sakusa-san**

Challenge accepted.

**Blonde**

Ya better get ready

**Blonde**

**😈😈😈**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea when im actually gonna post the chap with the actual match because 1. i suck at writing volleyball matches and 2. school's starting soon 😭😭😭
> 
> i hope you liked this crazy chatfic hehe 🤍🤍🤍
> 
> hit me up on my twitter at [@bobablues_](https://twitter.com/bobablues_) i need some moots :D
> 
> also, i created a sunaosa playlist because i was bored AF HAHA check it out if you want!! (there is alot of ts because im a major swiftie HAHA and also because i feel that so many of her songs fit sunaosa's vibe so well! 🥰🥰 [snos 🤍](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oGRXTOXwuk0BCdN1M46t2?si=in2akP0cRmK8bxGNACp3Tw)
> 
> sakuatsu playlist because i was bored and also because i love miya 4 so much HAHA [skts 🤍](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A9lq4AdwEy6T5lJPxfgA1?si=0cNWCJ-UQAiXDdf6-Vs9Wg)


End file.
